The Wild Hero of Zero
by Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Louise does the summon ritual, summons Link in a kinds different way than you would expect in the summon from location. This is BOTW (Breath of the Wild) Link, just with my twist. Pairing are up in the air, but thanks to a reviewer, I like the idea of LinkxHenriettaxTiffania.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, this is a total rebuild of my original story The Great Hero Familiar, also known as The Hero of Tristian. I kept this on the back burner because I had no idea on how I wanted to redo this for the longest time. Then I played Breath of The Wild, and it gave me some inspiration. Now if you want to see the original version of the story (Meaning reupload the original version) just let me know in the reviews, and I will reupload it. Other than that, yeah. This is the first chapter of the remake. The one Link being used is not the OOT Link this time, I changed it to BOTW Link as I think he fits in more, but the clothes he will have is the champions tunic, the Hero of time set (Amibo) , the Goron Armor, Zora Armor, and the Male Gerudo outfit. Weapons, he will have the Master Sword, Royal bow, and Hylian Shield. Note in this story that the shield and bow won't break. Why? Because I don't want them to in this case. So yeah. Enjoy the first chapter remake. Note this takes place after the battle, where Zelda does something to Calamity Ganon (I have no idea if it was a kill or a seal shot. Seriously I am unsure. So I will go on a assumption of sealing here) Also It has been FOREVER since I last watched the Familiar of Zero anime (I can't read japenese, though it is a future goal to learn it.) so I may not remember the biggest things, as I plan to wing most of it. Except the beginning, and certain plot necessities like the dragon, the finals of each season. Obviously Saito is shot with a shotgun in this story as he is NOT in it except as a joke whenever someone says something about stupid dog. So yeah. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The unintended Familiar.

In a grassy plain land, miles from the nearest village, lays a battle between the giant dark boar demon Ganon, and a young man named Link, who has just fired the final arrow need to complete the process of taking Ganon down for a good long time, as Zelda comes and uses the power of her ancestors, _the power of Hylia,_ to seal the demon king away, hopefully for a long time. But during the sealing process, Ganon had activated a back up plan of his, and activated it, send Link, the dimension between dimension, with the remained of his power he can use at the current moment before being fully sealed. Zelda realizes, Link is gone, the only indicator he was there was the bow of light, dropped when Link was banished.

"Link! LINK! WHERE ARE YOU! Link! Link." Zelda says freaking out then collapsing crying. "No. Link. Not you." A wolf howls before bursting a explosion of light, to a place unknown.

One Week later in Hyrule

Due to the exploits of Link, the land was able to start recovering and beginning to unite to bring back a sense of unity, in honor of Link, as he did help the people of Hyrule, and did many things that allowed them to rebuild beyond a few villages thats to all the rupees he spent on arrows alone. _**Seriously, at least 20,000 or mare for just REGULAR arrows. I am not even counting the other types.**_

"If only he was here, able to see what has been done. All the effort he put in, to save the land and end the rule of Calamity Ganon." Zelda says, looking through the remains of Hyrule Castle, especially her study and bedroom. A tear falls of her cheek, landing on a silent princess, making it glow a bit brighter, unknown to her.

 **In the dimension between dimensions**

A warrior clad in a bright green tunic, just like the Hero of Time, is slowly losing ground to monsters and demons of untold strength and their never ending hordes. But Link, the warrior who faced off against dozens of Guardians, Lynels, Hinoxs, and all other types of creatures, refuses to back down, to remain fighting, even though he has lost the use of his right arm _**Shield arm**_ and is bleeding profusely and is practically on his last leg. Due to the battle, Link misses the green portal and chanting that was being done, and the monsters force him to step back and fall in the portal, healing him enough to survive until the one who summoned him so they can get him fully healed.

Meanwhile in a courtyard of a castle, that is a school as well, where a pink haired girl, and a group of practically nobodies, minus a few, are waiting for Louise's familiar to show up from the smoke, when a portal that appears from ABOVE the smoke appears and a green blur lands, causing the ground to shake from the impact of the force and causing the entire group to dance around a bit. After a minute of the shaking, it stops as the smoke dissipates from the impact area to see a young man in his later teens, just laying there covered in blood, a arm in a painful looking position and clothes that for some reason look as fresh as a daisy, minus the blood stains.

"HOLY HELL! We have to help him!" shouts a busty lightly dark skinned female with a large bust, with a reddish orange hair.

"I will get him to a medical area. Louise, follow me." A man with a blue robe and a staff says as he begins lifting the man with magic to get him to levitate and prevent anymore blood lose.  
"Fine Teacher." Louise says in a annoyed way. After they leave the group realizes that it was a commoner of sorts judging by the clothing. "Did we just try to help a commoner?" A generic male student asks.

"Yes." A generic female responded.

 **With the headmaster**

"Well, that was a show. Never expected a human to be summoned. I can tell from here that he is powerful in terms of magic, though it is untrained. Though it is intriguing that this has happened." The headmaster says. "I need to do something about that annoying buzzing that forms words in the room. Seriously it is annoying." The headmaster says to nothing.

 **In the medical area**

"Well, we managed to stabilize him where he won't die in a minute, but whether he survives or not is completely by luck. Of course if the familiar bond is complete like it should be done, then it will most likely to increase his chances by 50%. it is not a guarantee that it will, but it will be a factor in his health." The nurse says. Louise gets a annoyed look.

"He is nothing more than a commoner, the stupid dog (in a another universe, a boy with black hair and a blue and gray(?) jacket sneezes, and gets beaten up by a cat) that doesn't even deserve the privilege to lick my shoes!" Louise says in anger.

"Louise, you know full well that if you don't complete the contract with your familiar, no matter what, you WILL be sent expelled for not having a familiar." The teacher says with a neutral tone. "If you wish to stay, you must do it, regardless of your beliefs."

Louise sighs in annoyance, knowing the consequences of her being expelled, and how her family would react.

"Fine. I don't like it, but to protect my families reputation, and prevent any... future problems, I will seal the contract. Though may I ask why if we are trying to heal him, he is not unclothed, as healing magic needs to be exposed to the injured area without clothing in the way I thought?"Louise asks.

"Normally yes, but the magic to heal him would require a B class, and lucky the nurse here IS a B Class, though his worst injury besides his having a bunch of cuts and a minor case of blood loss, was his arm being broken. Which probably is his WORSE injury. The arm is broken in five areas. He will be lucky if he gets 50% use back. Of course in a world like ours, anything is possible." The nurse says.

Lousie decides to stop delaying the inevitable, and moves in to complete the contract, saying the words required, and seals it with a kiss on the lips, causing the symbol of Gandalf to appear on his left hand.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **In this story, beyond elements, Healing magic exists, just much harder to use compared to other magic types, minus void. I don't even remember if there WERE Magic healers (Not potion makers) in the story. So yeah. That's about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say, other than I did a shit ton of reading to catch back up to the series. The pairing is currently up for debate, but I am leaning towards Link/Tiffania/Henrietta, and Link/Tiffania. Possibly one sided Louise/Link. Though there will NOT be a true Link/Louise. Yeah. Not much to say here. I am going to do the Japanese terms (Kun, San, chan, etc) as much as I can, but I don't know ALL of them, so I am going to try my best. Wolf Link is a wolf that looks EXACTLY the same as it does in TP, but with a gold lining instead of a grayish silver. Until I know for sure, Healing magic will be a water magic thing.**

 _Hello I am a letter (Or note. Or anything on paper)_

 **Hello I am a Authors note. Not to be confused with anything else, hopefully. Same with this. This may become my new style of typing. Depends on the response. I love reviews, but hate flames.**

Hello I am a language that is unknown to the cast, minus the ones that know it. Like Hylian to the cast (Before I decide to make it a YOU UNDERSTAND THIS SHIT NOW) point. Meaning when the translation spell semi-fails. In canon, it technically failed, but worked for some reason. Only typed when directed to the person/people.

 _ **This is a spirit, God, Demon, or any other type of non-human/elf deity. With a rare exception or three.**_

"Louise, what just happened?' The teacher asked, after a massive explosion of magical energy happens, that tears through the room, and destroying 2/3's of the room.

"I am not sure Colbert-sensei. I completed the ritual, and the explosion happened." Louise says. The smoke clears, then Louise and Colbert notice that

A: Osmund, the headmaster is outside the door, looking in with shock, and

B: Link is sitting up looking confused.

"Louise, why do you look different?" Osmund asks with a quiet voice. Colbert notices Louise's new look, and flies away in a shocked nosebleed due to the unexpected look. Louise looks down to see that she can't see her feet, and that her clothes look like they are being strained by her new boobs, which shocks and confuses her on HOW they happened, until a note appears in hers, Colbert's (Which will stay until he awakens to read it) and Osmunds hands. Link just gets a bottle with a pink liquid with wings on it. As they read through the letters, they go through shock, confusion, horror, and some more shock.

 _To Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then that means you have started a bond with your "familiar" and have him/her as your servant. Normally you wouldn't get this letter, but because of the effects of you, I must explain. First, your body, you have been physically aged, with some "enhancements" to make this whole thing less awkward. You and a few others have gone through this case, but to everyone that is either not holding the letter like yours, will see you as you were originally, just with a sexier body. To start with the physical side, you now have DD-cup boobs, childbearing hips, and a ass that is about watermelon sized, for each cheek. Of course I made you physically and chronologically 18, as well as a few others to avoid some weird and possible awkward scenes, that may happen. The second thing you must know is that if you abuse your familiar, you WILL suffer the consequences by a master in pranks, torture, and humiliation. Know that abuse and justified punishment are two different things. You also have a difference in magic, as originally you had Void magic only, but thanks to my power over MANY domains of the omniverse, I was able to fix the problem you would have because of it. Now you can use a pentagon (No not a satanic thing, get your minds out of there) where you are quite literally stronger than a square mage, but you still have to train in them all. I took the liberty to magically change you clothes in your room to fit you know, but your clothes that are being worn know will not be changed as it would be rather awkward as the age thing hasn't happened before hand. Two more things, your current wand is useless because of the change in power, normally that wouldn't happen, but your new magical strength made it were if ONE spell is used, even a simple scrubbing spell, it will make the wand explode instantly. I have already specially made a wand for your new power, but it is currently waiting for YOU to find it. I am only doing this much because you have a champion of the Wild as a familiar, with his own best friend that is currently searching for him. You will be able to spot him as he is a wolf with gold lining, the companion that is. Finally, do not freak out when you see his ears, he is not a fucking - ((elf)) (Will only show up when you see his ears) so don't throw any false accusations. So yeah, enjoy your new body now. And your new life._

 _From,_

 _The God of the Omniverse, Lord of the Omni-gods, and Guardian of Everything before Heaven and Hell, Fierce Deity._

 _PS; No I didn't touch you physically. I just used some of my power to encompass you to make the changes happen._

"... Well, that was a thing." Louise says.

"I know. I seen many things in my old years, but nothing on the level of this magnitude. For once I need to really think on this." Osmund says with a tone of worry.

"Uhh, who are you people, and why are you speaking in a weird way?" Link asks, confused as hell.

"So that's what the letter meant. He doesn't speak our dialect." Louise says to herself. Louise use's the translation spell, and as predicted, the wand explodes, and the room fills with smoke. After the smoke clears and everyone finishes coughing, Link looks at them. Coolbert wakes up because of the smoke.

"Okay what the heck was that!?" Link asks extremely confused.

"Well, the letter wasn't lying." Osmund says, while stroking his beard. "Until we get the wand Louise, no magic until then. Also PLEASE listen to the letter, the staff don't need a prankster here." Osmund says.

 **So I decided to end it here, because I wish to get this out, as I have sat on it for a while. I will probably go more into it next chapter, as I wish to let you guys have something for now. Surprised that people like it. Though a few of you will hate me for this chapter, for it is a bit Canon destroying, but I did it mainly because**

 **A: I have NO IDEA on their ages, so I am going to do the less worrying route and make them all 18 if they aren't already. Like Louise, she is 16/17 in canon I believe. But if they are above 18 already, they will stay the same age.**

 **B: The pairings are currently up in the air, as I don't know WHAT the pairing will be, but it won't be yaoi, never happening with me, unless I do some FEM characters, (Link to a Female Link as a example, but thats the closest to yaoi I will get to in terms of me writing it. Even then it is wierd) mainly Straight pairings, with some exceptions, like if they are gay in canon, (like Nico from Percy Jackson and the Olympians) which I will leave alone (Unless I do a female transformation just to do it). So yeah, Linkx? Or Linkx?x? Or even the most, a 4 way relationship (Hell I might make it one sided, all the girls love him, but Link doesn't see much romantic interest in them, as a bit of a running gag.) for a little variety. Of course this depends one what YOU guys will see. Though I am not even sure if I will do a LinkxLouise. I am leaning towards LinkxTiffina to be honest. But I will let you readers vote on that one. I wish to know our opinions on this case. Just to point out before hand, I can't do a romantic story to save my life, so when the pairing starts, don't be surprised that the romance seems dryer than a rock that's been exposed to the sun for 10 years. B is much longer than intended, but I tend to go on and on with something.**


End file.
